CardSlayers!
Overview CardSlayers! (Pronounced: CARD SLAYERS!!!!) is a turn-based card game built into SideQuest. Every 3 hours, there is a CardSlayers! tournament, where players can compete against others for fabulous prizes and to climb the CardSlayers! official rankings. There are also NPCs scattered throughout Mederlund for you to challenge for more cards and forging materials. How to Play When you first step into the world of CardSlayers!, it can be difficult to understand the basics and how the game works. Let's review what Uncle Jacob has to say about the game, and add a little on top of that. 'Objectives' In CardSlayers!, your goal is to run your opponent out of cards. Each player can have a maximum of 25 cards in their deck. Each turn, you will play 1 to 5 cards from your hand of 5 cards. During the '''S'election phase, you will be able to see your opponent's hand, but not their selections, and you will be able to select your own cards for play that turn. Playing cards requires mana, which regenerates at a rate of 5 mana per turn, but that number increases as the game draws on.'' Study your opponent's hand, and only commit to a full attack if you know you can win! Make your opponent run out of cards to achieve victory! In addition: *The selection phase is the first phase at the beginning of every turn. Let's give these phases some proper names, and put them in order: *#The Selection phase - You select your cards and view your opponent's hand. *#The Affliction phase - Any cards that buff your monsters, debuff enemy monsters, or deal damage to enemy monsters are triggered. *#The Battle phase - All monsters attack this turn. While there are surviving monsters on both ends, repeat phases 2 and 3. *#The Direct phase - All surviving cards that deal damage to the enemy, protect you from damage, or revive cards are triggered. 'Turns' Each turn in CardSlayers! alternates the '''offensive player' - the one who goes first. The arrow in the left-center of the screen next to "Turns" indicates who is going first for the current turn.'' The offensive player has the distinct advantage of going through each phase first during the first round. However, if your monsters survive to the second round of any turn, you will have your Affliction phase first on even-numbered rounds. However, the offensive player's Battle phase will always occur before the defensive player's. Every 3 rounds, the attack of monsters on the field doubles. If a turn persists for 10 rounds, the turn will time out and the offensive player will be considered the winner. Note: The order in which you select your cards during the Selection phase determines what order they appear in when played. Usually, you want to put your supportive monsters towards the back of the line, and your stronger monsters towards the front. 'Monster and Skill Cards' Monster cards are the first of the two types of cards in CardSlayers!. They have two stats: Attack (in red), and Health (in blue). ''Attack is the amount of damage a monster deals an enemy monster every round. If a monster's health reaches zero, it is removed from play. Monsters take turns attacking each other. Once all monsters on one side are dead, the game enters the Direct phase, and the monsters begin to attack the player.'' Skill cards are used to support your monsters and/or help during the Direct phase. These cards do not have health or attack, but can assist your monsters in the Affliction phase and/or the Direct phase. '''Special Effects There are 3 points in a turn in which Special Effects can be triggered. During the Affliction phase, turn-based (yellow) effects will trigger first. These afflictions last for the entire turn (through all 4 phases, including the Direct phase), and they will only apply once during the first Affliction phase. Round-based (white) effects will trigger second in the Affliction phase. These cards re-apply themselves to targets during every Affliction phase in the turn, but do not last into the Direct phase. Lastly during the Direct phase, all support effects (direct damage, damage protection, revival) are triggered. CardSlayers! NPCs There are a total of 10 CardSlayers! NPCs who you can play against throughout the Mederlands for cards and forging materials. These NPCs have randomized decks, though the rarity of the cards in the deck will be largely determined by the NPC's difficulty rating. Each NPC costs gold to play against; the higher the difficulty, the more expensive it is to play against them. List of Cards (A-Z) This is a constant Work in Progress of all the cards in CardSlayers!. If you find any cards not on this list, please add them in their appropriate spot, or contact a Wiki editor who knows how to. Note that there are multiple cards that are under a single name. (example being Arcane Shield, Krug, Talon, etc.)